PLANS
by Inari Ise
Summary: This story is about Ulquiorra unleashing his true feelings for Inoue Orihime. Will his forbidden love to a human be revealed?
1. Chapter 1

PLANS

(Daidai)

It has been a long time since Inoue Orihime arrived in Hueco Mundo and stayed there for Aizen's evil plans. She has been staying in a melancholic room with only one window, where her only view outside is the moon. For her, that room treats her as a prison and that ONLY ONE BEING has been able to visit her often…

"Orihime." It was Ulquiorra.

"Oh! You surprised me!" she uttered with a smile as she usually does whenever Ulquiorra visits her. "What is it? Does Aizen-sama call for me?" she asked.

"No. I'm just here to inform you that you're friends have already made it here." he replied.

"Really? Then, what do you want me to do?" she said.

"I just want to clear things out, that since you are now one of us, you no longer care about your friends, and that's also the significance of that uniform you are now wearing." he said as he pointed at Inoue's dress.

Inoue looked down and said, "I already know that. That my body and soul exist for Aizen-sama's purposes."

"Good. I'll be back later." Ulquiorra said, and then he left.

Again, Inoue's alone. She thought what may happen to her friends, especially to…

"Kurosaki-kun…" she thought. "I'm sorry!" then she cried.

Ulquiorra was back. He saw Inoue who was already asleep in the sofa as he gently closed the door.

"Foolish girl." he thought, looking carefully at Inoue's face. "I have never seen a woman so strong will-hearted like you. When you said those words earlier, I knew that you were just lying. Yes, you're pretending."

Ulquiorra dropped to his knees and looked at her closer. "Ever since I was told by Aizen-sama to look after you, I feel strange things that I know I must not." he thought. As he touched her face, he noticed that she cried, for some parts of her cheeks were a little bit wet.

"Ul…Ulquiorra-san! What were you doing?" Inoue have woken up, quickly stood up, surprised by what Ulquiorra was doing.

"I was just…No. I don't have to explain anything to a human." Ulquiorra exclaimed.

"Yes, you're right! I cannot even complain for anything you do to me!!!" she shouted and then burst into tears.

Ulquiorra was shocked. He said, "I…I'm sorry. Sorry for what I did." He cannot say anything more than sorry. Then… "This chaos will soon be over, and when it does, you will no longer be with your friends anymore." he said.

"I cannot understand what you're saying. What were you trying to point out?" Inoue exclaimed.

"That you'll be treated as an enemy by your friends. You can't go back to the real world anymore. When all of this is over, you're going with me, Orihime." he said.

Upon hearing this, Inoue stood up, very surprised to what she's been hearing, thinking that Ulquiorra is insane. She said, "What were you thinking? Are you mad? You know I can't stay here with all of you forever. When all is over, when Aizen-sama finished his plans with me, I'm going home."

"This is NOW your home. You're already one of us. You can't do anything now to change that mere fact!" he said. "You think I don't know what you were thinking, you're up to something against Aizen-sama and his plans." he continued.

"Can you even hear yourself?"

"Yes, I can. It's your fault, woman!" he said. "It's your fault I feel this way… I have learned to love you, Orihime!"

Inoue doesn't know what to think and what to say. She really cannot believe what she's been hearing. Is it a trap? Did Aizen realize that he no longer needs her assistance anymore?

"This is part of Aizen's plans, right? To know if I am loyal to him?!" she asked.

"No." he replied, and then he grabbed Orihime's shoulder and said, "Whatever happens, I am going to take you with me after all of this come to an end."

"I'm truly sorry, Ulquiorra-san. I cannot accept what you offer nor repay for what you feel." she said, taking her eyes away from his.

He let go of her, realizing that she was already crying. He said, "You see, you don't have a choice. You will soon become a traitor in the eyes of your friends and of those in Soul Society."

Ulquiorra left her crying, quite disappointed that he lost control. He thought: "Orihime…"

Inoue, alone once again, stopped crying, and then she has thought of something. "What if I use him for my plans? No, that'll be silly. What am I thinking anyway? And worst, what if Aizen-sama finds what I am up to?"

She got up, looked at the window, then there she saw the lonely moon again.

She thought of her friends: "Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, everyone. I am going to stay here because I want to help."

She sighed, sitting and staring at the moon, thinking that Ulquiorra didn't mean what he said.


	2. Inoue's Solitude

"INOUE'S SOLITUDE"

_Hueco Mundo…_

"Ulquiorra… Oy! Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow shouted.

"What?" Ulquiorra replied, going back to his senses.

"I am talking to you but it seems like you are not listening." Grimmjow said, looking curiously at him.

Ulquiorra did not reply for he was not really paying attention to what Grimmjow was saying. He was still thinking about Inoue and the words he said to her the last time he harshly talked to her. He was regretting that he said those words.

Grimmjow looked at him and said, "Oy!"

"You are annoying." Ulquiorra replied and turned his back at him. Grimmjow did not say a word either. He thought that it would be another waste of breath to say another word to him.

Ulquiorra went off. He walked pass many hallways and doors. He was wondering where he should go when suddenly…

"Ulquiorra-sama, Aizen-sama called for you. He said he has something to say to you." said an arrancar, bowing at him.

"Alright, I'll go." he replied.

He followed the assistant arrancar, even if he already knew where he was supposed to go.

Upon the moment they arrived in front of the door to Aizen's sanctuary, it automatically opened for them to enter. As usual, it was dark inside. A peculiar chair and the fat pole, where the Hogyouku was kept, were the only things that were there, and of course… Aizen.

Ulquiorra leaned forward and bowed to him. "What is it that you need, Aizen-sama?" he asked.

As the chair twisted and Aizen faced him, he quite felt uneasy but not worried because he didn't know if Aizen already knew what he did and told to Orihime.

"I want you to bring Orihime here after her meal." Aizen said, with his hands together under his chin. "I want to tell her something. That's all." then he stood up.

"As you wish, Aizen-sama. I'll take my leave now." Ulquiorra said, bowed then left.

The door automatically opened and closed again. Ulquiorra took the way to Inoue's room. A servant pulling a cart with foods followed him. Then finally came Orihime's room. He entered the room. There, he saw Inoue standing upon the light before the small window. Inoue looked at him with weary eyes.

"Seems like you have become aware. That idiot Noitora strayed from the rest of the group although he was ordered to wait in his domain." he said.

"Sado-kun isn't dead." Inoue said.

Ulquiorra avoided and looked away from her eyes, saying nothing and as always, without any expression.

"He isn't dead." Inoue repeated.

"Come in." Ulquiorra called the servant. After delivering Orihime's meal, he immediately went off.

"Here's your meal. Eat." Ulquiorra continued, facing her.

"I don't need it." she replied with her face down.

"You know, it is part of your duty to be alive until Aizen-sama requires you." he said as he looked at her, trying to be hard and firm to her.

"Or do you want me to make you eat it one piece at a time? Or stick a needle in you and transmit food into your body?" he continued although Inoue looked as if she was ignoring every word he says.

"Sado-kun isn't dead." she repeated again.

"You're being hard headed. What do you want me to say, 'Don't worry, he's still alive'? DISGUSTING." he said in a manner of pretending like he did not have that MEANINGFUL conversation with Inoue.

Upon hearing what Ulquiorra just said, Inoue looked at him, quite trembling.

"That past conversation of ours…the words I have said were just LIES. Just throw what you've heard under the bridge. Don't think I came here to worry over you. Why do you care who lives or dies?" he said.

"That's enough. Stop it." Inoue said, steadily looking at him.

"It was pathetic of them to come here and take on us, even if they couldn't. Soon, all of them will be killed by us."

Ulquiorra, not yet satisfied to fill Inoue's heart with hatred, continued, "It's only natural to laugh at such a dumb group."

She could not take or hear it anymore; Inoue slapped him in the face. He stopped talking. He was not shocked; he was showing no emotion at all. He just looked at her while she trembles.

Again, Inoue was in tears because of Ulquiorra.

He looked back at her.

"I'll be back in an hour. Eat. If you don't, I'll restrain you." then he left.

Upon the door closed, Ulquiorra felt guilt in his heart. "You did the right thing. Pretend you don't care about her. She's nothing to you." he thought.

Even if he kept telling to himself that what he felt was wrong, he could not stop thinking about Orihime. For him, it's strange… but true.

On the other side, Orihime was still crying with pain in her heart. In her solitude, once again, she felt deep sadness. The fact, that she could not help her friends, put her in despair. Poor Orihime, all she could do now was just cry to ease her loneliness. She could not take her actions by now. For the sake of her friends, she must not venture her plans heedlessly.

_This story is my version of the scene in Bleach Episode 159. As sequel to the first chapter I made, I also picked this second one from a real episode not to revise it but to put color to what Ulquiorra feels about Inoue. I just can't help but like their love-team. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!_


End file.
